Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-25679 (Patent Document 1) is related art that describes an illumination device provided with a heat dissipation plate. The line-shaped illumination device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-25679 (Patent Document 1) has LEDs (light emitting diodes) mounted thereon, on a mounting substrate that is constituted of insulating resin and wiring patterns.
The metal heat dissipation plate is bonded via a heat transfer member to the surface of the mounting substrate, which is opposite to the LED mounting surface, and the heat generated by the LEDs is transferred to the heat dissipation plate. The surface of the heat dissipation plate opposite to the surface thereof that is bonded to the mounting substrate makes contact with air currents created by the operation of the line-shaped illumination device, thereby releasing heat from the heat dissipation plate that has been generated by the LEDs.